


FUGITIVE (Part I)

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, One Night Stands, Other, POV Tony Stark, Starker, Starker Week Latina 2020, los tags cambian el día 5, serial killer pursuit, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Continúa el Día 5
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848064
Kudos: 3





	FUGITIVE (Part I)

**Author's Note:**

> Continúa el Día 5

—¡Maldición!

Todos se hicieron a un lado cuando vieron que Stark aventaba con demasiada furia su placa, su arma y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

—¡Pero si estábamos tan cerca! ¡Por poco lo íbamos a atrapar…! ¡Maldita sea!

Todos los agentes se hicieron a un lado para dejar que Stark siguiera aventando y rompiendo cosas, mientras maldecía y gritaba hasta casi quedarse sin voz. Después de un rato todos los agentes presentes tuvieron que salirse para que los forenses pudieran ingresar a revisar el cuerpo y a recoger las evidencias, mientras que Stark seguía haciendo uno de sus conocidos berrinches. Nick Fury llegó a la escena del crimen junto con Natasha Romanoff y se miraron entre sí mientras aquellos gritos y manotazos continuaban.

—De acuerdo, ya sabemos que se te fue y que eso no va a revivir a los muertos, ¿pero podrías por una vez dejar de actuar así? Afuera hay muchas cámaras, hay demasiados periodistas y no queremos que te dediquen la primera plana.

Stark volteó.

—Nunca, jamás en tu puta vida vuelvas a decirme cómo actuar o no. ¿Viste cómo dejó a este último? ¡No vuelvas a decirme cómo debo reaccionar si estaba a nada de atraparlo y un estúpido echó todo a perder! ¡Qué alguien me explique por qué Christine Everhart llegó con sus cámaras antes que yo, maldita sea!

Natasha y Nick se hicieron a un lado mientras Stark seguía gritando y alterando la escena del crimen. Estaba a punto de atrapar a aquel despiadado asesino que llevaba meses secuestrando y asesinando jóvenes estudiantes cuya edad no pasaba de los veintidós años. Aunque no tenían un retrato hablado del asesino, por lo menos sabían de su modus operandi pero el caso de ese día, al igual que otro, rompía el patrón que aquel asesino había establecido. Había alguien más desaparecido, la tía de la penúltima víctima había interpuesto una denuncia tras haber encontrado a su esposo muerto y hasta donde sabían, ese misterioso asesino había tomado por primera vez un rehén, del cual no se sabía más que encajaba en el perfil de las víctimas.

—¡Maldita sea! — gritó mientras recogía su placa de policía.

Natasha se acercó a tratar de tranquilizarle.

—Lo vamos a atrapar. No ha salido de la ciudad a cometer más crímenes. Eso hace más cerrada la búsqueda y el hecho de que tenga un rehén puede darnos algo de tiempo para negociar apenas se quiera comunicar con nosotros y…

Stark le miró con furia.

—No me voy a calmar. ¡No me voy a calmar mientras aquel malnacido sigue libre con un rehén a cuestas! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a May Parker?! ¿Qué duerma tranquila mientras un loco sigue allá afuera con su …? —se contuvo antes de continuar— ¡No puedo!

Natasha le tomó por el hombro y cuando estuvieron fuera de alcance de los reporteros, los otros agentes y aquella horda de curiosos, le dio una pastilla.

—La vas a necesitar. Duerme en mi habitación mientras yo me encargo de este desastre y.… solo date un respiro, ¿quieres?

Stark suspiró mientras tomaba con ansiedad aquella pastilla y la masticaba para poder tragarla. La agente le ofreció un poco de agua.

—Vete a dormir. Yo me encargo de que Everhart no vuelva a aparecerse por aquí… aunque era obvio después de lo que pasó entre ustedes—dijo mientras le entregaba la llave de su habitación de ese hotel de paso.

Stark se la arrebató.

—Ni me la menciones, mejor asegúrate de que la agente Potts esté en lo que debe y no me mande examantes a estropearme los casos. Sé que aún no se resigna a que en serio no es mi tipo y hace lo que sea con tal de joderme.

Natasha asintió mientras le palmeaba el hombro y Stark sacaba las llaves de su Ford Flathead Roadster. Encendió el auto mientras “Johnny B. Goode” sonaba a todo volumen y el motor rugía furioso. Aceleró sin importarle lo que los titulares dijeran sobre sus fracasos en esa investigación que ya era de interés nacional. De todas formas, aquel asesino era muy inteligente y los últimos diez casos, había dejado pistas falsas para confundirlos pero nunca había tomado un rehén y eso empezaba a causarle temor.

**

Abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto y se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras la somnolencia y el mareo hacían un festín con sus sentidos. La pastilla no debía mezclarse con alcohol, pero de alguna forma agradecía que Natasha se la hubiera dado para que pudiera tratar de descansar un poco. La única que parecía entender su frustración al respecto era ella, porque era su mejor amiga y siempre estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas y sus teorías empataban con las suyas.

A ella también la habían hecho a un lado en esa investigación que había tomado más tiempo del requerido al involucrar a más gente y porque no le permitían llevar a cabo las ideas que tenía para poder atrapar a ese despiadado asesino. Su jefe, Steve Rogers y su exnovia, Pepper Potts se la habían pasado metiendo las manos, contaminando y desapareciendo evidencia y dando declaraciones a la prensa que solo entorpecían su trabajo.

—¡Váyanse al diablo! — gritó mientras sentía que la cama daba vueltas pero que a pesar de eso, quería seguir bebiendo hasta morir.

Había pasado la tarde en el bar del hotel bebiendo y picando ocasionalmente de aquel plato de botanas que la joven mesera le había llevado mientras le sonreía cándidamente. Le llamaron la atención sus coletas castañas y aquel aire inocente que le daba ese uniforme y las tobilleras blancas. Sabía por experiencias previas, que no debía liarse con el personal de servicio de ningún hotel en el que debía pasar la noche, pero aquella joven era una tentación muy grande. Tanto que no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de probar la fuente de miel que seguramente manaba entre aquellos delgados y blancos muslos, mientras sentía aquel par de tobilleras descansando sobre sus hombros.

Quería regodearse con aquellos gemidos que escaparían una vez que aquella chica estuviera acostada en la cama mordiéndose las manos para que sus gemidos no la delataran en cuanto su lengua experta le mostrara que el camino al paraíso estaba a unas cuantas lamidas de distancia.

Sus pechos. Le gustaban pequeños, discretos, casi planos. Alguna vez se obsesionó con los pechos grandes y turgentes de las mujeres. No le importaban si estaban caídos, estriados o no. Odiaba la silicona, odiaba ver que debajo de esa piel perfectamente estirada y fría, había cicatrices y por eso prefería el tamaño natural, el que fuera, pero de un tiempo a la fecha se dio cuenta de que unos pechos pequeños servían exactamente para lo mismo. Servían para ser lamidos, para ser succionados y adorados hasta la saciedad y un poco más.

Le excitaban mucho, le daba tanto placer escuchar a su amante en turno gemir y pedir por más mientras se encargaba de hacer bien su labor. Había nacido para dar placer, tanto como pudiera y eso era su paga. Con eso y atrapar criminales se conformaba.

“No pido mucho”, pensó mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa para poder dormir a gusto.

“Una buena mujer, una buena cogida y un malnacido más tras las rejas. Eso es lo único que ocupo para ser feliz”, pensó mientras recordaba que aún su herencia seguía intacta en el banco y que había cambiado su designada vida empresarial desde muy joven para vivir la adrenalina a cada hora.

“Mi padre se volvería a morir si viera en qué me convertí… Un policía entre los Stark… para lo mucho que odiaba a los agentes”, pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Recordó a su madre, la perfecta dama de sociedad en donde ella se parara. Creció admirándola y respetándola mucho, de alguna forma era su modelo a seguir.

Se quedó en la ropa interior y con la pistola cerca por si debía usarla. Ya era tarde pero quería seguir bebiendo y como era un hotel de baja categoría, si quería algo, debía salir a conseguirlo. A esas alturas de su vida ya no le daba vergüenza salir en ropa interior ni que alguien le viera. Iría por hielo para terminarse las muestras del minibar y al día siguiente iría a empezar con los trámites de su retiro. Tardaría tiempo en que le resolvieran y mientras eso pasaba, había posibilidades de atrapar al asesino, o quizá, como muchos otros casos en los que había dejado el alma, terminaría archivado mientras Rogers, su insoportable jefe, terminaba saliendo a dar la cara y escalando posiciones en el trabajo.

—Que se joda.

Buscó la llave y salió trastabillando hasta que llegó a la máquina de hielo. Se dio cuenta de que no llevaba dónde poner el hielo y resopló.

—¿Necesita una de estas?

Aquella joven mesera estaba ahí, mirándole con curiosidad mientras le mostraba una bolsa.

—Sí. ¿Me la prestas? —coqueteó descaradamente.

La chica empezó a llenar aquella bolsa, mientras que Stark la miraba con atención, tratando de adivinar las formas de su cuerpo.

—No me dejó propina en la tarde.

Habló sin rodeos al sentir aquel cosquilleo bajo su vientre.

—Es que quería dártela en mi cuarto porque no llevaba cambio suficiente. ¿Vienes?

La chica se mordió el labio mientras se estremecía por el frío.

—¿A qué habitación llego? Tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas porque ya terminó mi turno.

Stark sonrió.

—A la 59. Diez números más y habrías recibido un premio aparte.

**

Aquella escena parecía un banquete. Las coletas se habían desecho para revelar esa impresionante cascada de cabellos largos en los que empezaba a enredar sus dedos. Aquellas piernas delgadas quedaron justo donde las quería mientras que al fin, se permitía recrear sus más bajos y húmedos sueños lamiendo con pericia aquella piel mojada y suave.

—Más…

Aquel gemido hizo que continuara y que siguiera amasando aquellos pechos pequeños, cuyos pezones erectos ya había mordisqueado. Dio una última lamida a esa pequeña protuberancia que estaba a nada de causar aquella conmoción que esperaba en su amante.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró mientras besaba aquel monte de Venus para seguir subiendo y después, colocar sus labios alrededor de esos pezones. Siguió succionando la piel suave y erecta de los pezones mientras sentía la respiración entrecortada de la chica en su oído.

—Sí… me gusta…

Fue ahí cuando bajó una de sus manos para acariciarse. Quería terminar casi después que su amante y su excitación estaba en su punto máximo.

—¿Mucho? — susurró sin dejar de acariciarse y sintiendo que estaba cerca de su clímax.

—Ah, sí… Mucho…

Volvió a bajar besando aquel vientre plano que se agitaba con el roce de sus labios y nuevamente, regresó a lamer aquel clítoris inflamado y mojado. Usó la punta de su lengua para lamer descaradamente y con vigor hasta que sintió que la chica arqueó su espalda y tensó sus muslos. Aquel sonoro gemido le hizo continuar y volvió a meter sus dedos en aquella delicada y mojada abertura, mientras continuaba acariciándose esperando lograr el goce. No tardó mucho en sentir aquel cosquilleo inconfundible y con aquel prolongado jadeo que escapó de sus labios, sintió que al fin, había valido la pena aquel día que empezó siendo una completa mierda.

Se acomodó sobre la chica para seguirla besando. Sus labios dulces y delgados se apresaron de su boca y Stark se tomó su tiempo para saborearlos y morderlos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había vuelto a pasarla así de bien con una desconocida y menos, con una tan joven. Su trabajo se había apoderado por completo de su vida que una noche derrochando pasión no le caería nada mal, al contrario, le daría el poder de sentirse completamente feliz y con la energía suficiente para continuar aquella carrera contra reloj que tenía.

La miró. Era bellísima. No era la clase de mujeres con porte soberbio que siempre le habían gustado, sino que ella era la primera que con su apariencia tan natural y joven, le había cautivado al grado de hacerle pensar en cosas que nunca había imaginado. La abrazó y la colocó sobre su pecho. Después de una segunda vuelta, la chica se quedó dormida casi de inmediato y después, el sopor le venció también.

**

Se movió despacio cuando abrió los ojos, no quería despertarla. Despertó sonriente y al fin después de mucho tiempo, había logrado dormir bien, en paz. No hubo sueños extraños ni pesadillas, tampoco hubo insomnio. Recordó aquella piel suave y delicada, aquel cuerpo delgado y joven con el que había sentido un gran placer como nunca había experimentado y la conversación que siguió a la tercera vez que se perdió entre aquel delgado par de piernas.

“¿Qué te pasó?”, le había preguntado ella con aquella voz dulce.

La besó antes de responder y mirar hacia la enorme cicatriz que tenía en medio del pecho.

“Un accidente del trabajo”.

Ella había acariciado con cuidado aquella cicatriz, como si temiera causarle más daño.

“¿Qué te hicieron?”

“Atrapé a un criminal, pero no me di cuenta de que me disparó hasta que me desmayé… Obvio no quedó así de grande por eso, sino porque me operaron del corazón para salvarme… Es complicado, son riesgos laborales”.

Sonrió al recordar la expresión de terror de ella, pero la besó para tranquilizarla.

“Sé que algún día voy a terminar con un balazo en la cabeza pero mientras ese día llega, me dio gusto conocerte y saber que tienes mi número y yo tengo el tuyo para que podamos salir a tomar un café o a quedarnos en otro hotel”.

Stark suspiró. Se giró lentamente para acariciarla, para volver a besarla y esta mañana hacerle el amor, pero ella ya no estaba. Miró el reloj y supuso que se había ido a trabajar. Haría lo mismo, pues era la única vez que la vería, que estaría con una mujer así de joven y de hermosa aun en la sencillez de sus facciones.

Si bien nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, por fin podía decir que siempre había una primera vez. Tal vez sí era hora de sentar cabeza y convencerse de que ese trabajo en serio un día iba a costarle caro y que lo mejor era, regresar a esa vida que le estaba esperando y de la cual se había fugado hacía muchos años.

Se dio una ducha esperando que el agua no borrara el rastro de aquellos besos lentos y de esas caricias ansiosas. Al menos, al igual que aquel al que iba persiguiendo, iba a llevarse un trofeo: aquellos rasguños en su espalda, que se habían clavado en lo más profundo de su piel por lo que había durado esa noche de pasión.

Se colocó sus gafas oscuras pero apenas dio un paso afuera de la habitación, todos los agentes que eran sus subordinados, estaban apuntándole con sus armas mientras que Nick le pedía que levantara las manos. Stark no entendía por qué Natasha le estaba poniendo las esposas y no se estaba oponiendo a eso.

—No digas ni una sola palabra, mejor espera a que llegue tu abogado.

Nunca pensó verse en esa situación. No lo comprendía.

—Pero ¿qué pasó? —preguntó mientras trataba de recordar algo más.

Rogers se le puso enfrente y le señaló hacia la máquina de hielo.

—Hay una mujer muerta allá adentro del bar, con el rostro desfigurado pero por las formas de su cuerpo, seguro no tenía más de dieciocho. Suponemos que la otra chica a su lado es la sobrina de la viuda que apenas nos visitó, porque también está muerta y tiene el rostro desfigurado. El encargado de la recepción parece árbol de navidad y lo que encontramos en tu auto, simplemente me hace darle carpetazo al asunto. La opinión pública estará satisfecha y puedo empezar mi campaña por el senado. Gracias por todo, Stark.

Quiso soltarse para ver de qué le hablaban y se paralizó al ver a los forenses sacar de su auto partes de un cuerpo. Se le revolvió el estómago al ver la sangre escurriendo de aquellos cabellos largos que colgaban de esa cabeza cercenada. Contuvo las arcadas cuando Rogers le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Rompiste el patrón con el esposo de aquella mujer pero definitivamente enloqueciste con estos cuatro. Felicidades, Stark, cumpliste la fantasía de cualquier fanático del género y lo mejor de todo, es que te vas a pudrir en la cárcel.

Las palabras no acudieron a su boca. Solamente dejó que Natasha se acomodara a su lado adentro de la patrulla mientras trataba de recordar lo que había pasado la tarde anterior hasta que recordó un detalle.

—La pastilla. ¡Tú me diste la puta pastilla! — gritó.

La agente desvió la mirada.

—Si te la di, fue para que te durmieras, no para que te metieras al bar que está lleno de tus huellas. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es quedarte en silencio. Tienes ¿suerte? de que las cámaras no funcionan, pero no sé si podamos usar eso a favor tuyo o si mejor alegues demencia. Todos te han visto salirte de tus casillas, te han visto mal en el trabajo y quizá eso puede atenuar la sentencia. No es lo mismo terminar en la cárcel que en un asilo para enfermos mentales.

Toni no dijo nada cuando Rogers dio la orden de que Natasha se bajara y la dejara sola. No podía entender que tras muchos años de servicio como la mejor agente eso le estuviera pasando y menos, que así terminara aquella noche que había pensado, había sido la mejor en mucho tiempo.


End file.
